


Kinktober 2020

by crunchyslippers



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adult Content, Bodyswap, Bottom Michael Mell, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Top Jeremy Heere, adult characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchyslippers/pseuds/crunchyslippers
Summary: All my works for Kinktober 2020! Spoilers and trigger warnings will be tagged accordingly.**PLEASE DO NOT READ, KUDOS, OR COMMENT IF YOU ARE A MINOR.**
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Kudos: 16
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober 2020

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, Jeremy and Michael are both adults in this. Enjoy!

“This is weird, right?” Jeremy asks, pushing his—Michael’s?—dick into Michael—himself? “Like, I feel good and all, but I’m not even sure if it counts as  _ me _ feeling good through your body or  _ you _ feeling good since it’s your body.”

“ _ Totally _ weird!” Michael confirms. “D-does feel good, though. Except, um, I can t-tell you haven’t bottomed in a while,” he breathes, squirming uncomfortably in Jeremy’s body.

“Sorry. I-if that’s a ploy to get me to bottom, it won’t work.”

“I know, you’re too g-good at topping anyway.” Unlike when he normally tops, Jeremy withholds any kisses or show of affection from Michael while he adjusts, because it’s just too  _ weird _ to kiss himself, much less fuck himself. However, the latter is the only way to get out of this situation, so Jeremy continues to wait for Michael to adjust rather than pulling out because of the awkwardness.

“Can I move now?”

“Uh-huh.” With all his usual carefulness, Jeremy moves his hips—Michael’s hips—he doesn’t care anymore, because the heat around his dick feels  _ amazing _ . He and Michael eventually find their usual rhythm, albeit a little slower due to Jeremy’s body being unaccustomed to bottoming, and Jeremy comes quickly. Michael follows soon after, and the unconsciousness that took Jeremy when he and Michael switched bodies overtakes them both. He comes to in his own body and feels a sharp pain in his ass.

“ _ Ow! _ ” Jeremy shouts, earning a chuckle from Michael.

“Yeah, now you know how it feels.”

“I never disbelieved you when you said it hurts to bottom; the difference is that you  _ like _ the pain.”

“Well… yeah.” Michael shrinks into himself with a blush that only Jeremy would be able to notice. “Anyway, I hope  _ that _ never happens again, because feeling my own dick inside me-slash-you is weird.”

“Agreed. Uh, can you get me an ice pack or something?”

“Anything for my favorite person.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment, kudos, and check out my other works!


End file.
